Elven Pride
by Aroreiel
Summary: A short Legolas/Boromir fic. It's told from Legolas's POV. He remembers their love. Takes place at 'Amon Hen'.


Author: Jo (Title suggestion from - Alex...thanx my friend!)

Rating: Wasn't sure what rating to give it so I chose an R, just to be on the safe side.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I wasn't brilliant enough to create these characters so, no, they aren't mine. It's Tolkien's genius.

Summary: Legolas/Boromir fic. It's told from Legolas's POV. They are at Amon Hen. He remembers his love for Boromir. (It's my first ever fan fiction so, I apologize. LOL.) R&R if you wish.

In all my immortal years, I'd never experienced such sadness, as I did on this day. 

I kneeled down beside his lifeless body. He was so still, at peace and free from suffering. But that did not satisfy me. I wanted his spirit back into my life, surrounding me with all the warmth that I was familiar with, while in his presence. I just sat there with him - remembering.

We used to spend hours talking, discussing our deadly journey to Mordor. Comparing our skills, and sometimes, we would try and compete with each other. To try and prove our greatness. He never backed away from confrontations. Some people would've been threatened by that. I wasn't. He was a strong, spirited man - but sensitive. That was what attracted me to him right from the first moment I saw him. He tried to hide is vulnerability. But I was the only one to see straight through his disguise. Peel away the layers to see the true man he kept secret from everyone else, but me. When he came near me, my entire body began to shake. With every kiss he placed, passionately onto my skin. With every touch he made, I dissolved into a kind of ecstasy. My heart ached for him. My body longed for him. But now it was over. 

A single tear rolled down my face and glistened onto his pale, lifeless skin. "Why have you left me like this?" I said to him, softly. "You promised me you would always be there." I turned my head slightly to one side. I held onto his now, cold hand closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. Trying to remember the feelings I had. Especially those feelings when he reached far beyond my heart, into the depths of my soul. Our first night together...

Feeling his warm breath on my neck. Moving our bodies together. Touching every inch of each other. Feeling every rhythm, every thrust. All of the muscles in my body tightened and hurt, with pleasure. I felt like I was gonna explode. I'd never felt this high kind of passion before. He was so different. He knew how to please me. He used every ounce of his strength and all of his emotions when giving himself to me. We became one. Afterwards, once our bodies and minds returned to Middle Earth, he would lie close to me, and whisper in my ear "I love you." Those three words brought a calming inside of me. "I love you too." Both of us were wrapped in each other's arms. He would then fall asleep and I would stay awake. Watching him. He was unmoving and peaceful...

Just like he is now. 

I still sat by his body. Another tears slid down my face. I was about to reach out my hand to move the dark, messy hair away from his still beautiful face, when I heard a voice call my name. "Legolas." It was Aragorn. "It's time to let him go." Those words struck me like a bolt of lightning. My heart sunk. But I knew Aragorn was right. He was gone and there was nothing I could do to bring him back. I had to begin to concentrate on the rocky road ahead - The destruction of the one Ring of Power and to destroy the darkness that was chasing us. He wouldn't have wanted me to be disheartened.

I stood back further from the riverbank now, as Gimli and Aragorn carried him to one of the boats and placed him and his shield, carefully and gently into it. A dignified send off.

I was still. My eyes transfixed on him, and filling up with tears. But I held them back. I'd dare not show my true feelings for him, to Aragorn and Gimli. It was all a sense of pride, I guessed. Something I must've got from _him. _Then, they pushed this former boat, now his coffin, into the waters and let it drift out towards the vast waterfall. A pain engulfed me. It was the end and at this moment, I realised it. I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes, once more, picturing that broad, rugged man. His face smiling back at me for this one last time. "Goodbye Boromir, Son of Denethor." I whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
